Lindsay
by BrokenDaisy
Summary: My idea for what could happen after that night with Shane Casey in Vacation Getaway. Disclaimer: Don't own anything


Disclaimer: Do not own Csi!

I could hear the voces through the wall. I recognised Danny's voice, his usually soft voice was broken and scared. Lucy was gurgling away in her own special language but her voice was louder. I could hear another man talking, I couldn't work out who it was. I thought of Flacks voice, but it wasn't right, Mac's wasn't right and either was Adams,Sheldon or Sid.

I thought of Shane Casey. With every word all I could think was Shane. I thought the guy was dead. I wish the guy was dead. I wish he was tortured then died a slow and painful death. If he ever hurt Lucy or Danny…

I got out of the bed, the clock flashed 2:43. Mac would be up and depending on what they did last night, Flack and Angel would be too. Stella would be up due to her neighbour and they were all on speed dial. I crept to the door way and looked into Lucy's bedroom. The crib was over beside the window and half a billion teddies lay on the floor around the rocking chair. Shane Casey stood holding Lucy with one hand and a 45 in the other. Danny stood infront of him, trying so hard to keep calm.

I ran into the bedroom and went to the cabinet beside the bed, I grabbed my phone and my gun, I had never used it before but I knew I would have to tonight. I sunk into the ground and put my back to the drawers. I pressed the buttons one, two and three which linked me to Stella, Mac and Don.

"Help," I whispered, with the voice you get when tears are in the back of your throat.

"Lindsay," Stella said.

"Shane Casey," I whimpered in a high pitched voice.

"What, How" Don said.

"Come quick, please." I whispered. Clutching the handle of my gun tightly.

"We'll be 10 minutes," Mac assured me before hanging up.

I stood up and walked into Lucy's room. Shane looked right atme, his ice filled eyes leading straight to his twisted soul.

"The missus," He smiled looking me up and down. My pink Pajama's creased and worn. He tutted as he came back to looking in my eyes. Lucy looked at me, her favourite teddy in her hand.

I stepped forward so I was standing beside Danny. His hand curled round mine, I whispered in his ear, which meant I had to go on my tiptoes. Shane laughed at my height.

"I hope your daughter ends up tall," he glared at me. I had wished Lucy would be tall to. Not that being small is bad it just comes with a few downers.

I looked at Lucy, she didn't know what was going on at all.

"Please, hand me Lucy" I pleaded , taking a brave step closer to Shane.

" Lindsay!" Danny issed, keeping a hold of my hand. I heard the sound of police cars in the distance. Shane looked worried. The gun that I held in my hand began to become appealing, the only problem was Lucy.

"You're cornered," Danny smiled joining me.

"I could kill you all," Shane smiled waving the gun in the air.

"No, you cant." Stella shouted from behind us. Mac stood beside her with Don and Jess behind them. Shane Casey placed Lucy in her crib and pulled the clip on the gun. The bullet ran through the air and impacted in my stomach. As I clutch my stomach and fall to the ground. Danny and Stella run to help me, the last thing I remember is Jess, Mac and Don firing at Casey.

I am alone. I can't think, darkness surroundes me and nothing is everywhere.

….

I awake to find Danny at my side holding my hand, tears dripping down his face.

"Danny," I whispered looking into his tearstained eyes.

"Linds," He smiled. I remembered being in this same hospital a year ago giving birth to Lucy. I hate hospitals but when I gave birth to Lucy I didn't care. I hated it here now.

"Everyone wants to know how you are," Danny smiled at me. "Stella has been baby sitting Lucy."

I laughed,

"Lucy is going to come back with so many new teddies, doll, clothes and shoes." Danny laughed, "She was so willing to do it though. And Lucy loves her."

"Can we come in," Don asked, Jess stood behind him. They both came in and stood beside Danny.

"Shane Casey is dead." Jess smiled. Danny let out a sigh of releif, he squeezed my hand and I smiled. We were safe now.

Jess and Don left, smiling and laughing. Stella and a very happy Lucy came in a few minutes later. Lucy clambered on to the white bed and Stella pulled a chair over. Lucy flopped onto my tummy hugging with all her might. Stella looked at me, trying not to laugh at Lucy.

"How are you?" she asked. I looked at her, my head tilted in a "what do you think" look. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "It can't be that bad!" she smiled. I laughed.

"I remember, when you were in hospital. You wouldn't sleep. You sat on your bed longing to be released. Everytime someone visited you would ask them to get you out of there. When you eventually got out, Mac wouldn't let you go back to a work for a week so you went back anyway the next day."

Stella laughed." I wasn't that bad!" She looked at Danny for confirmation.

"Stell, I visited you once and you begged me to get you out of there. I have to agree with Linds."

Danny picked Lucy up and put her on his knee.

" Stella looked at Danny.

"I wouldn't bounce her. She has had 3 chocolate biscuits, an ice-cream,a strawberry muffin and 4 choc chip pancakes." Danny looked amazed.

"How'd you manage to fit all that food in you!" he said tickling Lucy's tummy.

"She may only be 3 foot but she has a bottomless pit as a stomach!" smiled Stella.

A nurse came in.

"Mrs Messer you can go home now. The bullet was removed safely and the docter said that as long as you come in for a check up every week, keep the wound clean and put a new bandage on it regularly, you can go home with your family."

"Lucy packed clothes for you." Said Danny.

I looked at Lucy, she dresses herself now, she won't let you help and one yellow knee sock and a purple ankle sock with summer sandles, a denim skirt, her sparkly top and a pink raincoat didn't seem a great thing to be wearing right now.

"Don't worry, I did help," Danny laughed seeing the worry on my face.

Stella decided to leave and Danny went to talk to a docter about the medicine which I was not looking forward to taking. So it was just me and Lucy. I sat her on the bed and switched the television on to her favourite show about a mouse and a rat that are owned by a princess who loves them so much. I think I have seen it a few times when Lucy was not settling down to go to sleep but any other time Danny will watch it with her. I took the duffel bag of clothes into the bathroom and got changed. I had a pair of jeans, a blue top with a butterfly on it and black boots that I wear work.

I looked at the big gash hidden by a blood-soaked bandage. It was so red and swollen compare to the white colour of the bandage. I came out to see Lucy mesmorized by the t.v. I sat down and she cuddled up to me. The mouse and rat were called Binnie and Winnie. Danny came back with a white bag and took the two coats that lay on the chair.

"You ready" he smiled. I got up and switched the t.v off. He lifted Lucy up and put one arm around me. We got to the car and fastened Lucy in to her seat. It took half an hour to get home. I unlocked the door and walked in, Lucy running behind me. The living room was the same as I had left it and the kitchen was a mess as always. I walked past Lucy's room. I remember the gunfire, the fear. Danny crept up behind and put his arm on my shoulder.

"He's gone now." He whispered. The floor of Lucy's room was new. They probably could'nt get the blood stain out.

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"What happens when the next serial killing lunatic doesn't like you?" I sniffed. Danny laughed and hugged me close.


End file.
